Once Upon A Time
by Psycho22
Summary: The Spencer's (and Gus) have held this secret for over twenty years. So of course, the time has come for the secret to be exposed. With Maddie back in town and with Shawn and Juliet engaged, things can get a little messy. What happens when the secret gets reviled? And what happens when Henry blames himself? Rated T for reasons. Shules/Carlowe Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

Mmmm yes! I have now published TWO stories (Both for Psych) I hope you like this one. Had help from my sister (Psychic101) to make this happen. Soon I hope to be able to do this on my own,

* * *

**Santa Barbara: December 26, 1984**

"Jonah!" Shawn cried jumping up, trying to catch the football. Shawn missed the ball and it flew into Danny Parker's hands.

"Missed again!" Jonah mocked catching Danny's throw as Shawn failed to grab the ball.

"That's not fair!" Shawn yelled attracting his father's attention. Henry walked onto the porch, watching the scene. Shawn was standing in-between his older brother Jonah and his best friend Danny. Jonah and Danny were throwing the brand new football Shawn had gotten the day before. With Jonah being four years older than Shawn, and taller, it was no competition. Shawn was nowhere close to catching the ball.

Henry sighed, and cursed as he once again realized his father was right. Having boys four years apart was going to cause a major rivalry between them. It was the day after Christmas, and kids all around the block were playing with the toys they had gotten the day before. It was cold, and windy, so everyone was bundled up.

Shawn had a dark blue winter jacket, with sweatpants, and rain boots. He had a grey beanie on his head, covering up his messy brown hair. Jonah was in a white jacket, jeans, and shoes. He wasn't wearing a hat but he had red gloves covering his hands. "Jonah! Please!" Shawn begged jumping.

"If you want the ball, you have to get it!" Jonah told his little brother, throwing the ball to Danny.

"Come on Shawny! You can do better than that!" Danny followed Jonah's example and teased the boy. Shawn jumped again, misstep on landing and he fell onto his butt. "Can you just give it to me? Please Jonah?" Shawn looked up at his brother.

Jonah rolled his eyes and shook his head. "If you want something you have to earn it." Jonah said. The two brothers acted very differently, but looked the same. Both had untamable brown hair, and green eyes that lit up when they were doing something they weren't supposed to.

"You won't be able to tease me forever!" Shawn stood up and dusted off his butt.

"Says who?" Jonah shot back.

"I'll get taller, and older and fatter. I'll be able to beat you up one day." Shawn looked at his brother determined.

"Whatever twerp." Jonah threw the ball back to Danny who had a wicked grin on his face. Shawn made one last effort, and he was actually able to catch the ball. "Ha!" Shawn cheered clutching the ball. Jonah walked over, grabbed the ball from Shawn, and pushed him to the ground.

"Hey! That's mine!" Shawn yelled.

"You want it? Go and get it!" Jonah turned and threw the ball into old man Fullers yard.

"Jonah! Danny!" Henry barked. Jonah and Danny ran off as Jonah saw how angry his father looked. They both ran down the street, not looking back. On the ground Shawn suppressed a sniffle. Henry walked over and knelt down next to him.

"You were good, standing up to them." Henry complimented.

Shawn sighed, "I'm not big enough to do anything though," he looked down at his lap.

"Look at me," Henry put a finger under Shawn's chin, and forced him to look up. "One day you'll be bigger. And you'll able to take care of your own problems."

"Even Jonah?" Shawn wiped his nose.

"Even Jonah," Henry nodded and Shawn smiled. "Next time, don't lose your Christmas gift in the process." Henry stood up and rubbed Shawn's head.

**Santa Barbara: December 23, 2012**

"Mpft-Shawn." Juliet moaned as Shawn kissed her lips.

"Jules." He replied back pressing Juliet's back against the wall in the hall. Juliet tightened her legs around Shawn's waist and pulled Shawn closer to her. Shawn grunted as they moved back and his side was stabbed with the doorknob to the bedroom. Juliet giggled, and un-wrapped her legs, she slid to the ground slowly.

"I think we have to stop this." She said still giggling.

"Why?" Shawn asked, his eyes lighting up with mischief.

"Because, we're going to break something again. Remember the plates we broke?" Juliet took his hands in hers and he reminisced that memory. He'd just proposed to Juliet (she accepted) and they'd had an incredible make out session on top of the kitchen table. A harmless make out session had escalated to Shawn and Juliet moving around the kitchen trying to find something more stable.

Having nowhere else to go, Shawn had swiped the counter knocking plates, cups, and a Coffee Maker to fall to the ground, breaking. Juliet and Shawn had ignored the mess until the next morning, when Juliet went to make Coffee before work.

"Yes, but remember how much fun we had?" Shawn bent down and placed a kiss on her pulse point. Juliet sighed and enjoyed it for a minute before swatting him away. "Jules…" Shawn whined, adding a puppy dog look to help his case.

"Don't you dare try that with me Shawn Spencer." Juliet leaned up on her tip toes and gave Shawn's bottom lip a long suck between her own, biting down on it gently. Shawn moaned and Juliet let go of his lip, pushing off of his body.

"You're going to be the death of me," he watched as Juliet made her way into the bedroom, swaying her hips as she walked. "Sha-wn!" Juliet singsonged, "Are you coming or what?" Shawn was about respond when Juliet's t-shirt flew, and hit his chest. He caught the shirt and looked down at it. "Yeah. She will definitely kill me." He mumbled walking into the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

PsychPsychPsych

Shawn took a deep breath, and took in the enchanting scent of her shampoo. Peaches, she always smelled like peaches, and he loved it. He opened his eyes and he gave his eyes a moment to focus. Once his eyes were wide opened he smiled and pulled Juliet's naked body closer to his own. Juliet was lying on her stomach, her head buried into her pillow, and both her hands supporting the pillow. Her back was bare, and open so he ran his fingers softly over the silk skin.

Juliet shivered and turned her head so it was facing Shawn. Shawn leaned in gently and pressed a kiss against her forehead. He loved to watch her sleep; he loved how the sun would go through the blinds and hit her, warming up her skin. He loved everything about this girl, and he couldn't imagine his life without her.

"Noooo," Juliet moaned as Shawn's cell phone rang out, waking her up.

"I'm sorry." Shawn apologized looking around for his phone.

"I hate you." Juliet grumbled covering her head with the pillow.

"You don't hate me." Shawn found his phone and pressed the accept button. "No you're right. I hate your phone, but I love you." She dug her head deeper into the mattress.

"Yeah?" Shawn placed a hand on her back.

"Goose?" Shawn was stunned to hear his mother's voice.

"Mom?" Shawn sat up. Hearing Shawn, Juliet uncovered her head and watched her fiancé closely.

"Yeah Goose, how are you?" Maddie Spencer sounded oddly cheery.

"I'm f-fine mom. Are you okay?" Shawn rubbed his eyes.

"I'm just fine Goose; it's actually why I'm calling." In the background Shawn could hear Seagulls, and people talking. "Where are you?'

"I'm in Santa Barbara." Maddie said. Juliet looked at Shawn questioningly who just rubbed her lower back.

"You're in the city?"

"Try your father's house." Maddie told him. "Say hello Henry." Shawn heard his mother say.

"I'm not saying hello." Henry replied.

"Henry!" Maddie hissed.

"Hey, uh Shawn." Henry gave in. Juliet sat up, and clutched the white sheet to her figure.

"What's going on?" Shawn wrapped his arm around Juliet as she snuggled into his side.

"I want you and Juliet to come down here for lunch, can you do that Goose?" Maddie asked.

"You want-?" Shawn was interrupted by his mother's voice. "It's only for a few hours Goose. I just want to see you and Juliet, please Goose?"

"Hold on mom," Shawn pressed the phone to his chest and he looked at Juliet. "She wants to have lunch." He said.

"With?"

"Us," Juliet thought for a moment before nodding. "Alright, we'll be there. What time?"

"Noon?"

"Sure." Shawn agreed.

"Alright, see then Goose. Tell Juliet we said hello."

"We'll do." He said before he hung up with a frown on his face.

"What?" Juliet laid her head on his shoulder.

"My mom is with my dad, and they want to have lunch with us." He said slowly.

"And? What's wrong with that?" Juliet wondered.

"My mom and dad want to have lunch together, with us." Juliet was still lost. She knew Shawn had issues with his parents, and she knew they were never all together unless something bad had happened. Juliet wanted to smack her head into a wall when she understood why Shawn was so nervous.

"I'm sure everything is just fine." Juliet patted his chest.

"And of all days, this has to happen on your day off." Shawn let out a little pout. "It's only…" Juliet looked at the bedside clock. "A quarter to nine, we can still get an hour of sleep." Juliet closed her eyes. Shawn moved around so he was on his side, his arms wrapped around her and his cheek next to her face.

"Shawn?" she broke the silence that had set in.

"Hmm?"

"Stop over thinking things." She nuzzled her nose into his. Shawn smiled and pecked her nose; he loved how she knew what he was thinking.

PsychPsychPsych

"How is it we always manage to be late?" Juliet questioned putting one hand on the wall as she pulled on her heels.

"I don't know." Shawn said pulling down a crisp blue shirt over his body.

"Shawn!"

"What?" he turned to her. She rushed over to him and buttoned up his shirt.

"I don't need you showing your wonderful chest off." She winked at him with a smile. He moved his head and caught her lips in a searing white kiss. "Mmm, No. We're already late!" she turned, grabbed her purse and walked outside, Shawn in tow behind her.

"Lock the door!" Shawn turned and locked the door before following her down to the car. Once both were seat belted in, Juliet put the car in gear and she started the journey over to Henry Spencer's house. The whole drive there Shawn's legs were bouncing up and down, and his hand was tapping nervously against the window.

Juliet wasn't doing so well herself. I mean, who wouldn't get nervous when your future mother _and_ father in-law wanted to have lunch. Usually that was normal, but if you couldn't tell the Spencer's were far from normal. Maddie traveled around the world, and he was lucky if Shawn saw his mom once every couple years. As long as Henry and Shawn still had their weekly dinner, he was fine. Shawn was becoming even more restless as his fingers picked up their speed.

Juliet reached over and clasped his hand into hers. "It's going to be alright baby, don't worry about it." She glanced at him and smiled.

"I'm trying not to," he assured.

"It's probably a work thing. Your mom is in town, and she wants to have lunch with all of us." Juliet suggested.

"Maybe," Shawn sighed hoping Juliet was right.

"Whatever it is, we'll figure it out. Okay?" Shawn lifted their hands up and kissed the back of hers.

"I love you so much." He told her.

"I love you," she said back. They pulled up in front of the old red and white house. They waited for a few minutes before getting out of the car. As soon as Shawn opened the gate, his mom came out of the house with Henry and they stood on the porch.

"Goose!" Maddie opened her arms and embraced her son in a hug.

"Mom." He hugged her back.

"Hi Juliet," Henry looked nervous. Juliet was a cop, and she knew when people were on edge, and she knew when they were hiding something. And Henry Spencer was hiding something. She smiled back at Henry and let out a little "Hello." Before she was engulfed in a hug by Maddie.

"Oh you have no idea how happy I was when Henry told me the news." Maddie pulled back and smiled at Juliet.

"You didn't tell her?" Juliet looked at Shawn.

"Uh…. No." Shawn rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let me see your ring." Juliet placed her left hand in Maddie's while looking closely at Shawn and Henry. "It's beautiful." Maddie put a hand on her chest, the other still holding Juliet's.

"It was grandmas." Shawn stepped in.

Maddie rolled her eyes, "I know Shawn." Then everyone was silent. Henry and Maddie looked like they wanted to talk about something, but were too scared. Shawn looked eager to get the hell out of there, and Juliet felt… out of place. Henry was in one of his usual Hawaiian shirts and brown shorts. Maddie was wearing a salmon colored shirt, with dress pants. Shawn was in his blue t-shirt, and old jeans. Juliet herself was wearing a pink blouse, a pair of slimming jeans and heels.

"Soooo… lunch?" Henry began.

"Sure-,"

"Yes-."

"Please-," Juliet, Maddie and Shawn said at the same time. Henry smiled and led the way into the kitchen where the table was covered in plates, silverware and cups. A yellow bowl of salad, a plate full of steaks and a pitcher of lemonade were on the table as well.

"Eat up." They all sat down. As normal both Henry and Shawn bypassed the salad and headed straight for the steaks. Maddie and Juliet both had some salad, and half a steak. Half way through the meal, no one had spoken and Henry along with Shawn was on their second beer.

"Um, I wanted to get as all down here to share how happy we are about your upcoming marriage." Maddie started. Shawn was picking at the table cloth; Henry was looking out the window. "Thanks." Juliet smiled.

"Henry?" Maddie nudged Henry.

"What?" he jumped silently startled.

"Happy about…" she gave him a look.

"Oh…. Oh! Yeah, very happy." He nodded.

"Are you guys okay?" Shawn asked his parents.

"Of course," Maddie chuckled.

"You don't seem it." Shawn pointed out.

"We're fine kid, just eat your steak." The rest of the lunch passed by with little conversation. An hour later Shawn made up the excuse of having stomach aches, so Juliet had to drive him home.

"That wasn't weird to you?" Shawn looked at her.

"Honestly Shawn I have no idea what's normal with you Spencer's." Juliet turned onto their street. The sky was a light shade of blue, the sun was bright, and the temperature was slowly climbing up, despite it being December.

"I just wish I knew what was wrong with them." The houses around the bock were decorated with Christmas lights, fake snow, and reindeer. Their house stuck out like a sore thumb, with nothing representing the holiday season.

"Maybe… I don't know." Juliet gave up and pulled into the driveway. Juliet started to get out of the car but froze. "Sweetie?"

"Yeah?"

"You locked the door didn't you?" she asked.

"Of course, why?"

"Because it's wide open." Juliet got out of the car. Shawn looked at the door and found that Juliet was right. The door was wide open and almost off of its hinges. Juliet and Shawn walked up the house, once inside Juliet quietly reached over into the fake plant and took out a small pistol. "Stay behind me." She ordered.

Juliet gasped and almost dropped the gun when she found out the state of their house. The couch was over turned, and the cushions had been slit, the cotton all over the place. Pictures, glass, the TV, and anything that could be broken, lay shattered all over the floor. The posters had been ripped from the walls, and the fan on the roof was tilting. Shawn pulled Juliet back as the fan crashed to floor, exactly where Juliet had been standing.

"What happened?" Juliet gulped. Shawn moved down the hall and into the bedroom that looked no better. The mattress had been taken apart, the pillows shredded, the closet doors off the track. The drawers from the dressers over turned, clothes littered all over the place. Shawn bent down and pulled up one of Juliet's silver necklaces off the ground.

"The house is destroyed, so is all of our stuff." Juliet walked into the bedroom. Shawn stood up and wrapped Juliet in his arms, resting his chin on her head. "I'm so thankful you weren't here when it happened." Shawn mumbled.

"Shawn…" Juliet stuttered.

"What Jules?" he looked at her. Juliet's head was up, and her eyes were plastered to the celling. On the celling in red, dripping paint was written "_You've taken him from me. I want him back or god so help me, I'll kill you all." _A drop fell and landed on Shawn's forehead. Juliet touched the red liquid and her face paled before saying "Its blood."

"Call the Chief," he said and she nodded.

* * *

Yes I know Shawn doesn't have an older brother. I apologize for any characters that may be out of... character.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long no updating time. We have some drama going on at home and things have been really stressful lately :P I'm sorry for the short chapter. Hope you like it though!

* * *

**Santa Barbara: December 23, 2012**

"And the door was open?" Shawn sighed and answered the question again.

"Yes, we came home and the door was open." Shawn glanced over towards Juliet. She was standing with Carlton Lassiter, and Chief Karen Vick. It was now close to seven o'clock, and the sky was almost fully black. Juliet was huddled in her jacket, not because of the cold, but because of her chills. She hadn't stopped shaking since they'd found the house in its state.

"And you don't know who did it?" Shawn frowned and resisted the urge to snap at the man. _If I knew who did this, I would have called you. What kind of cop are you? An Idiot one. Do you know who my fiancée is? She's your superior, that's who. _Shawn gave a fake smile and spoke calmly, "No," he gritted his teeth as the rookie cop nodded. "Can I go?"

"No sir, I'm going to have to ask you a few more questions." The rookie fumbled around for a pen. Shawn stared in disbelief as he spotted the pen in the man's front pocket. Without meaning to Shawn barked, "The freaking pen is right here!" he grabbed the pen from the pocket and shoved into the man's hand. "Can you hurry up?"

"Shawn, sweetie, calm down," Juliet appeared at his side. She hooked her arm through his and shot the officer an apologizing glance. "I'm sorry, he's a little worked up." She placed her head on his shoulder.

"No problem Detective. I understand, it's hard and stressful after something like this happens." The man smiled at Juliet.

"Where's Buzz? Why can't I talk to him?" Shawn turned to Juliet.

"Shawn, we've been over this. Buzz is with Francine, they just had a baby, and he took some time off." Juliet reminded Shawn. Buzz and his wife Francine had just welcomed little Aailah Mavis McNabb into the world, just last week.

"I get Francine going on maternity leave, but I didn't know dad's got 'em to." Shawn said with a pout. Juliet rolled her eyes, thanked the officer for his time and she pulled Shawn over to Lassiter and Vick.

"Are you both alright?" Vick asked. Shawn nodded and wrapped an arm around Juliet's shoulder.

"I'm fine, tired as hell though." He said looking into the hallway. In the house you could hear officer's talking, gathering evidence and doing their job.

"Well, you'll need to find somewhere to stay tonight." Lassiter told them.

"No duh Lassie," was Shawn's response. Juliet didn't have the mind to scold him; they were both tired, and annoyed. She was no better than her fiancé. She just wanted to grab said man, climb into a warm bed, and sleep the night away.

"I'm trying to help Spencer," Lassiter growled.

"Well, what a way to not help." Shawn shot back. Before Lassiter could reply, Vick stepped in.

"Can you stay with Guster? Or you parents?" she asked Shawn.

"No and no,"

"Why not?" Juliet scooted closer to Shawn, placing her head on his shoulder and nuzzling her nose into his neck.

"Gus is with his parents on a family vacation thing. And staying with my parent's is just out of the question." Shawn shook his head. Juliet's arm wrapped around his waist and she let her eyes close. She closed off all of the others noises. The police lights dimmed, the voices all disappeared. All she could hear was her own, and Shawn's breathing.

She could no longer feel the biting wind; she couldn't even feel her feet pressed on the ground. All she could feel was Shawn's body going up and down with his breathing. She suddenly felt light headed. Before she knew it, air was rushing past her and Shawn grabbed her before she was able to hit the ground.

"Jules? Juliet!" he screamed grabbing onto her.

"O'Hara?" Lassiter bent down next to Shawn who clutching Juliet in his arms.

"Get a paramedic over here! O'Hara can you hear me?"

"Jules? Come on baby," Shawn felt for a pulse and he almost sighed in relief when he felt a strong, beating pulse. Juliet's head slumped towards Shawn's chest. "Jules? Can hear me? Come on sweetie, please." He shook her lightly but she didn't stir. He looked up pleadingly at Vick who was signaling a paramedic over.

"What happened?" Lassiter moved out of the way to the paramedic could examine Juliet. "She just fainted," Shawn said not letting go of Juliet.

"It's probably just shock." He said with a slight nod. "Did she hit her head?"

"No, he caught her before she could." Vick responded for Shawn.

"Okay, we're going to take her to the hospital, just to get her checked out." With Lassiter's help, Shawn stood up, carrying Juliet bridal style over to the ambulance. He laid her gently onto the stretcher, being careful not to shake her head.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"He's her fiancé," Lassiter said quickly, noticing the annoyed, angered look in Shawn's eyes.

"Oh." The paramedic seemed disappointed. "How long until the wedding?" he asked Shawn, getting Juliet into the truck.

"A few weeks," Shawn mumbled keeping a tight hold on Juliet's hand.

"Cool," the paramedic knocked on the window, signaling the okay to go. The doors were shut, and soon the truck was on its way to the hospital. The two men stayed silent, the paramedic doing his work while Shawn kept a close eye on Juliet. The paramedic was about to speak but a moan came from Juliet's mouth, as her eyes flickered open.

"Jules?" Shawn kissed Juliet's hand.

"Can you tell me your name?" Juliet's head turned towards the new voice.

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"Juliet O'Hara," Juliet said gripping Shawn's hand.

"My name is Sam Moore; do you know where you are?" Sam leaned over, looking into Juliet's eyes. A sudden spark of jealousy ignited in Shawn, he put one of his hands on Juliet's knee, momentarily distracting her. "In an ambulance?" She guessed.

"Correct. Can you tell me who this man is?" Juliet turned back to Shawn who let a small smile out.

Juliet grinned, "This is Shawn Spencer, my fiancé and the love of my life." Shawn chuckled and stroked her forehead lovingly. "What happened?" she questioned Shawn.

"I don't know." Shawn sat on the bench behind him. "One moment you were leaning against me, then you just fell." He took a deep breath. "You scared the crap out of me Jules," he confessed.

"I'm sorry," Shawn nodded. "I think I figured out where we're staying tonight," she joked.

"What do you think Moore?" Shawn kept his eyes locked with Juliet's.

"I think she was probably just tired, plus the shock which caused her to faint. I also think she'll be just fine." Moore smiled.

"Then can we just rent a room? So I can sleep?" she begged Shawn.

"Once you're checked out Jules, I just want to be safe." Shawn swept the hair away from Juliet's face.

"They may keep her overnight, just to be sure." Moore informed them. Shawn nodded and kept stroking her hair.

PsychPsychPsych

_I'm Starting With The Man In_

_The Mirror_

_I'm Asking Him To Change_

_His Ways_

_And No Message Could Have_

_Been Any Clearer_

Shawn turned off the radio in the room and checked to make sure Juliet was still asleep. Moore had been right; they wanted to keep Juliet overnight just to make sure she was okay. Gus had just left, along with Lassiter and Vick, they all were going to go over Psych case files and any cases Juliet had been in on.

Shawn sat down in the metal chair, and took Juliet's warm hand in his own. She sighed softly on the bed, turning in Shawn's direction. She had a tube in her hand and a pulse reader on her finger. He resisted the urge to climb into bed with her; he knew it would help them both sleep better. But it was probably frowned upon by the hospital. _Since when have you cared what others thought? _A voice said.

Shawn looked around; no one was in the room. He frowned and continued to keep a watchful eye on Juliet. _Can you hear me? _That voice… it sounded familiar, but he just couldn't place it. Soon, his eyelids felt heavy, and they drifted close. Plunging him into a dream.

**Santa Barbara: August 11, 1982**

"Mommy?" Shawn looked up at Maddie. Maddie put her book down and eyed her five year old son.

"Yes?"

"Can I go outside?" he asked hopefully.

"No, sweetie." Maddie began to read her book again. Shawn crossed the room and stood in between his mom's legs. "Why not?" he tapped her arm. Maddie sighed and put the book down; she picked him up and carried him up the stairs. "You're sick Goose,"

"So?" Maddie sat him down on his bed. She checked his temperature; sure enough he was running a fever. Shawn's brown hair was sticking to his head with sweat, and his face was flushed pink. "You can get even sicker, or you can get other people sick. Arms up." Shawn obeyed and raised his arms up. Maddie changed his shirt and helped him get comfortable in bed.

"Jonah can play," Shawn yawned.

"Jonah isn't sick," Maddie opened the window.

"At least not yet." Maddie turned as Jonah walked into the room. "How you doin twerp?" Shawn frowned.

"Jonah…." Maddie warned, hands on her hips.

"What? I like him, he knows that." Jonah walked over and sat on the bed by Shawn's feet.

"No you don't." Shawn pulled the covers above his head. Jonah rolled his eyes and turned to his mom. "Anyways, can I go to Danny's house?"

"Yes." Maddie said happy to get him out of the house.

"Yess!" Jonah cheered.

"Not fair!" Shawn protested.

"Shut up!" Jonah told him getting off of the bed.

"Jonah!" Maddie snapped and Jonah ran out of the room. Shawn uncovered his face and looked longingly outside. "You can play when you're better." Maddie stroked his cheek.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

**Santa Barbara: December 24, 2012**

Shawn jumped up and looked around quickly. He heard noises coming from outside. He looked out the door as a man was wheeled by on a stretcher. Shawn dragged his eyes back to Juliet who was peacefully sleeping, her hand clutching his. Shawn focused on her face and tried to slow down his breathing. Jonah… god he'd forgotten all about him. _Thanks baby bro, I love you to. _The voice. It was back. This time Shawn recognized it as Jonah's.

"No, no, no, noo." Shawn moaned gripping his head with both hands. His moans and sudden releasing of Juliet's hand woke her up.

"Shawn?" she looked at him sleepily.

"No, no, no." he said over and over again.

"Shawn? What's wrong?" Juliet sat up.

"Not him, it can't be."

"Can't be who?" When Juliet touched his head Shawn jumped out of the chair, his eyes wild and his breathing quick. "Shawn?"

"I-I-I- Its nothing Jules," Shawn closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. When he was calmer, he walked back over to Juliet and kissed her forehead. "I'll check in with you in a bit," he said pulling away.

"Shawn…" Juliet protested grabbing his shirt.

"I just have to go talk to my parents, that's all. I'll be back." He gave a final kiss to her lips and to her hand before he walked out of the room. Why was this happing now? After all of these years… no. Jonah was dead. Jonah _is _dead. There's no way that voice is his and the dream was just a flashback. Jonah was gone, and that was that.

PsychPsychPsych

The man stumbled down the road. His eyes wild with fear, and his hair at odd angles. He grabbed onto a mailbox and steadied himself. He couldn't believe how much things had changed. It was amazing. To see the moon again, the cold air. The man moved from the box and made it a few feet before falling onto the ground. His head landed on a newspaper. He lifted his head and shook the paper off. The Heading caught his eye: **Psychic Shawn Spencer Solves Another Case For SBPD**

Shawn Spencer? SBPD? That's where he had to go. He had to find Shawn, and make it the SBPD. He needed help.

* * *

Please review. I think this story may be turning into crap. And I want to make it as best as I can for you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating for a while. Been grounded a lot, busy, and just doing other things. The Legend of Horse Hill should be updated sometime this week. Thank you all for your patience! It means a lot.

* * *

**Santa Barbara: December 24, 2012**

Shawn pounded on his dad's door. He didn't care that it was only three in the morning, he needed answers. Henry opened the door with a pissed off look on his face. "Shawn? What the hell are you doing here?" Shawn saw his mother behind his dad.

"We need to talk," Shawn walked inside the house, past his parents and into the kitchen.

"Goose? What's wrong?" Maddie asked.

"Juliet's in the hospital." He said.

"What?" Maddie gasped.

"She alright?" Henry spoke up.

"She's fine. Someone broke into our house, trashed it, wrote a message written in blood on the ceiling and they left." Shawn paced around the kitchen.

"Why is Juliet in the hospital?" Maddie sat down at the table,

"She fainted; the message said 'You've taken him from me. I want him back or god so help me, I'll kill you all' what does that mean? Any of you know?" Shawn looked at his parents, barely answering their questions about Juliet.

"Shawn I don't know anything about that. Why aren't you with Juliet?"

"Stop changing the subject!" Shawn snapped. "You came back in town," he pointed at his mom. "Then all of this crap happens! Both of you are hiding something and I want to know what! Okay?"

"Shawn calm down," Henry put a hand on Shawn's shoulder.

"I've been seeing and hearing Jonah." Henry's face paled. "Everywhere I go I see him. He's dead," Shawn yanked away from Henry.

"Shawn-"

"I just want answers," Shawn's shoulders slumped as he fell into the chair across from Maddie. Shawn buried his face in his hands and the room was covered in silence.

"Shawn… Jonah isn't dead." Shawn looked up at his mom.

"What?"

"We didn't know what else to tell you. You were so young," Maddie shook her head.

"Then where is he?"

"We wish we knew." Henry folded his arms.

"What else did you lie about? Is anything true about that?" Shawn accused.

"Let's discus this later at the station. Right now you need to be with Juliet," Henry said. Shawn was about to protest when his cellphone rang. He answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Spencer,"

"What Lassie?" Shawn asked.

"Come down to the station, Juliet's here as well." Lassiter told him.

"What's she doing out of the hospital?" Shawn growled.

"Watch the attitude Spencer. Get your ass down here," Lassiter hung up before Shawn could respond.

"Both of you get dressed. You're getting your wish dad, if you're even my parents." Shawn walked out of the room and outside.

PsychPsychPsych

Juliet sighed and her shoulders shook and she processed the day she'd just had. It started with an amazing morning, turned into an obstinate afternoon, only to turn into hell at night. Shawn was AWOL, and Juliet was stuck in the hospital. "Juliet?" she raised her head and sighed with happiness when her partner and friend entered the room.

"Thank god Carlton," she wrapped him in a hung.

"Um…. Er okay." He wasn't comfortable with hugs but he did his best to give one back to her. He hugged her back and relaxed when she let go of him. "What's wrong?" Juliet had called him out of nowhere asking him to come to the hospital. He'd rushed a string of apologies towards Marlowe, who had made a fabulous dinner. After breaking at least ten laws getting here, he was happy to see that Juliet was… semi okay.

"Shawn's gone. He freaked out and took off," Juliet explained slouching into the bed.

"What do you mean freaked?" Lassiter sat in the car by her bed.

"He was mumbling something and then I touched him- barely on the head and he jumped up. Muttered excuses and took off, I'm starting to think he should be in the hospital not me." Juliet moaned.

"Well… I can take you down the station. You can help Chief, Guster and I sort through the cases. It would be a lot easier if we knew what cases you were exactly on." He suggested.

"Please." She nodded her head. Juliet yanked the tube, and pulse reader off of her and happily jumped up. She slipped on the slick flooring and would have fallen for a second time that night if someone hadn't caught her.

"Be careful please." Lassiter rumbled lifting her up and setting her on floor.

"Sorry," Juliet giggled. Lassiter rolled his eyes and took Juliet to the station. Once there she was met with a big hug from Gus.

"Have you seen Shawn?" she asked him.

"No, why?"

"No reason," she tried to hide the disappointment.

"Excuse me," Lassiter stepped out of the room.

"O'Hara how are you feeling?" Vick motioned for her to take a seat which Juliet gladly accepted.

"I'm alright," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Vick nodded and returned to the mountain of papers on her desk. Lassiter rejoined them and they all started working on the case reports. Soon Juliet's head popped up as she heard the familiar voice of her fiancé and wait… his parents too. She looked out Vick's glass door and saw Shawn walking towards them, his parent's right behind him. Shawn's hair was a flying mess, and his jacket was crumpled. He walked into the room and stayed in the back, his arms crossed an angry look on his face.

"Can I explain now?" Henry asked Shawn. Shawn gave a slight nod, not looking at his parents.

"We didn't know what else to tell you, you were just a kid." Maddie began.

"What's going on here?" Vick looked between all of them.

"Nothing much, oh you know the usual." Shawn shrugged. "My parents lied to me, my life is going in circles and you know."

"Don't be so dramatic," Henry scolded.

"I'm being dramatic! You told me my big brother was dead! You told me he died!" Shawn yelled. Everyone in the room froze except for the Spencer's and Gus.

"He- we- I don't know!" Henry fumed his face turning red.

"Shouldn't you know?" Shawn shot back.

"He just disappeared. Never made it to school, the police searched but found nothing. He was- is legally pronounced dead." Maddie tried reasoning with him. "What else were we supposed to tell you?"

"Then how do you know he isn't dead?" Gus stood up and took his place next to Shawn. No matter what, Gus would always have Shawn's back.

"A feeling Gus, we know he's alive because we haven't felt him dead. We'd know if he was dead. Just like when you were shot Shawn." Shawn grimaced at the memory and briefly touched the shoulder where he'd been shot in. "I got a feeling and I knew something had happened to you." Henry told them.

"How does this connect to Jonah and the blood?" Shawn demanded. They stayed silent not knowing the answer to that themselves. There was a soft knock on the door and Dobson walked in.

"Um Chief?"

"What?" Vick growled.

"The other officers wanted you to come take a look at the briefing," Dobson said.

"Alright, everyone go." Vick waved her hand and everyone walked out of the room and into the main room. Shawn stood in the back away from everyone else. Juliet went and stood next to him; she grabbed his hand and squeezed lightly. She waited for the returning squeeze which Shawn would normally return, but nothing came. Juliet glanced up at him and saw his face in a pinch, and his mouth in a frown.

"As you all know a threatening message was left today on Mister Spencer's roof." The rookie from earlier pressed a button and a picture of the blood stained ceiling went up on the white screen. Shawn's eyes whizzed around the picture, trying to see if he could catch something he may have missed. "We have no leads on who may be sending this message," another click and they were suddenly in the destroyed living room. The rookie pressed the button again and they were in the kitchen.

"Go back!" Shawn shouted jogging up to the screen. His eyes narrowed in as he focused on one part of the picture.

"What do you see?" Henry asked. Shawn shushed him and went back to concentrating. "Right there," Shawn pointed towards the TV. "Zoom in there Dwayne," Dwayne who was happy to be there did as he was told. He zoomed in on the TV and Shawn pointed at the glare. On the black screen, which was cracked in many places, you could see a trace of red on one of the broken pieces.

"Why didn't somebody catch that!?" Vick shouted. No one answered her, and no one moved. "Go and get me that evidence!" These people were trained professionals and they'd missed this evidence. Vick hated it that Shawn Spencer, while a brilliant man was able to see these things when her officers and detectives couldn't. It drove her crazy. Half of these cases wouldn't be solved without Shawn's intense eyes. Yes she knew he wasn't a psychic. And as long as he continued to do more good than harm, his secret was safe by her. Three people ran away from the semi-circle, and left the building. Shawn turned and resumed his spot next to Juliet. This time he reached for her hand.

He may have been angry, but he was still thankful that Juliet hadn't been there when this happened. There was no telling what would have happened to her if she had been.

I'm sorry, Shawn wasn't angry, he was hurt. His parents had told him that Jonah had died. Shawn was there when they buried his casket. Shawn always thought Jonah was in the ground. Now he knew that the casket had been empty, and the reason his parents didn't cry. They still had hope that their eldest child would come back to them. Honestly Shawn didn't know if he wanted to find Jonah. No telling what he's been through the last couple of decades. He could be crazy, psychotic, and wild. Or he could be happy with a family of his own.

The door burst open, smacking into the side walls making everyone jump. Shawn and Juliet who were closest looked at the door. Juliet almost screamed when she saw a man stumble in. He was stark naked, covered in mud and grime with dried blood. The man fell onto the ground and Shawn rushed over to him. He managed to grab the man's head before it smacked onto the ground.

"I need some help!" Shawn shouted taking off his own jacket to cover the man. Juliet went over and gave Shawn her sweater. Shawn used his jacket to cover the man's private area, and her sweater to cover his chest. "Some help would be nice!" Shawn shook the unconscious man. The man's head lulled to the side and Shawn got a glimpse at a birthmark shaped like a spade.

**Santa Barbara: July 4, 1982**

Jonah took off his shirt and cracked his neck. Shawn looked up and saw a strange mark on the side of his brother's neck.

"Jonah?" Shawn's voice was small.

"What?"

"You have a mark on your neck," Shawn whispered. Jonah touched his neck.

"Where?" he bent down so he was at Shawn's level. Shawn touched the spot where the mark was. "That's a birthmark stupid," Jonah said standing up.

"What's a birthmark?" Jonah had to admit that sometimes he forgot that little Shawn was four years younger and didn't know as many things.

"A birthmark is just a mark on someone's skin when they're born." Jonah explained kneeling down.

"Does everyone?"

"Sometimes they're not born with one,"

"Do I have one?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, right here." Jonah lightly touched a mark on Shawn's arm. Shawn looked down and was disappointed to see just a blob.

"Yours is a shape, and mine isn't." Shawn frowned.

"Sorry little bro, guess I'm just cooler," Jonah smirked and ran into the ocean. Shawn went to follow him but was dragged back by Henry who held out a bottle to him.

"Sunscreen," he plopped a lot on his hand and smothered it on Shawn's face.

**Santa Barbara: December 24, 2012**

Shawn gasped and almost dropped the man's head.

"Shawn what's wrong?" They'd been crowded in a circle.

"This is-i-is… this is Jonah." Shawn looked at his dad.

"What makes you say that?" Henry questioned. Shawn tilted the neck and Henry's mouth feel when he saw the spade shaped mark. "It is him,"

"Who?" The rookie looked around.

"Jonah, my big brother." Shawn whispered.

* * *

Yup, tts Shawn's big brother. He made quite an entrance didn't he? Giving everyone a free show XD


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, I'm back! I've been bust and well... too lazy to write. However with the premiere tonight, I thought it would be a nice gift to those of you who can't watch it, like me. Enjoy!

* * *

**Santa Barbara: December 24, 2012**

Shawn looked around the office and sighed while slouching in the chair he was currently in. After Shawn had pronounced the man as Jonah, he had been escorted into Vick's office and told to stay put. An ambulance had been called; both his parents had gone with them. Lassiter was talking to Vick and Juliet at the moment. All though, from the way Juliet kept looking at Shawn, he could tell she wasn't paying attention. Finally after a few minutes, and worried glances, the trio made their way towards Shawn.

"Mister Spencer, why haven't we heard of Jonah before?" Vick questioned sitting in her chair. Lassiter stood beside her while Juliet put a hand on Shawn's shoulder and stood next to him.

"I don't really like to talk about him. I was just a little kid when he disappeared." Shawn answered.

"When was he taken away?"

"Do you remember in the mid-eighties a guy was going around stealing kids?" Shawn leaned forward.

"Yes I do. Their bodies usually turned up a few weeks later, after the police had given up the search." Lassiter nodded.

"Jonah's didn't. He was taken from the front yard, and we never saw him again." Shawn continued.

"And after four years he was legally declared dead?" Vick looked down at the file Lassiter had pulled up on Jonah Spencer. Inside was a photograph of young Jonah Spencer. Jonah was sitting in a while boat with a green fishing hat on and a yellow shirt plastered to his chest. Green cameo shorts were cut off by a fishing rod in his hands. You could barely see his brown hair, but in his face Vick could clearly tell he was related to Shawn. Jonah had a glint in his green eyes which Vick had seen many times in Shawn's own.

"That was taken a week before he was kidnapped." Shawn spoke up. Vick, Lassiter and Juliet watched him. "Unlike me, Jonah liked spending time fishing. That or he was a lot more tolerate towards it. He was always Dad's first choice to go do something outdoors." Juliet moved her hand to Shawn's head. She stroked his brown hair slowly.

"In the report it says you were the last to see him?"

**Santa Barbara: June 2, 1986 **

Shawn sat down on the porch and gulped down his ice cold water. It was another scorching hot day in Santa Barbara. In just a few short minutes, Gus and his parents would arrive to sweep Shawn away to the beach. Shawn couldn't wait to waddle in the cooling waves of the ocean.

"Smell ya later punk!" Shawn looked up as Jonah waved to his friend Danny. Danny waved back before peddling away on his new bicycle. Jonah let his old bike fall onto the ground before marching up to the porch. He snatched the bottle away from Shawn and poured it on his head.

"Hey! That's mine!" Shawn protested fighting for the bottle.

"Sharing is caring." Jonah smirked throwing the now empty bottle at Shawn.

"Yeah? Why don't you pick up your bike? You know Mom and Dad don't like it on the ground!" Shawn shouted.

"Shut up twerp!" Jonah retaliated by punching Shawn in the chest. Shawn kicked outwards with his feet, sending Jonah back. "You're so dead!" Shawn took off running before Jonah had stood back up. Shawn ran around the house looking for somewhere to hide. "When I catch you, you're dead meat!" Jonah threated. Shawn made it back to the front yard. Without looking to see if Jonah was close, Shawn grabbed the tree branch and climbed up in the canopy of the leaves. He covered his mouth so Jonah wouldn't hear his panting.

By now Jonah had too made it back to the front and was glaring around. Shawn looked at the street as a white van pulled up to the fence. A tall man got out of the car and made his way towards Jonah.

"Can I help you?" Jonah barked.

"Yeah. My wife and I got lost, we were wondering if you could point us to the nearest gas station?" the man leaned on the white fence.

"Sure." Jonah rolled his eyes. He walked slowly over to the fence and pointed back to the way the van had come. "Just go back that way, make a left and go straight." Jonah instructed.

"Thanks kid. Say, how old are you? You look about… sixteen?" the man guessed.

"I wish," Jonah smirked. "I'm only fourteen." The man nodded. Suddenly the back of the van shot open and the man grabbed onto Jonah.

"Let me go!" Jonah shouted. The man easily picked Jonah up and threw him in the vehicle. Shawn jumped down from the tree just as the man got back into the car.

"Jonah!" Shawn yelled grabbing his brother's bike and starting to peddle after the van.

"Shawn!" Shawn could hear his brothers muffle screams. As the van pulled further ahead Shawn got a good look at the license plate on the van. **VX3P44L** and he could tell it was a California plate. Then the van took a sharp turn, Shawn who hadn't been paying attention, missed the turn and was launched into a bush. He popped up just long enough to see the van disappear.

Shawn jumped up, grabbed the bike and rode it quickly back to his house.

"Shawn!" Gus waved happily from his car as Shawn jumped off the bike and raced to the house.

"Mom! Mom!" Shawn shouted before remembering the fact that neither of his parents were home.

"Shawn what's wrong?" Gus's Dad asked grabbing him.

"Someone took Jonah," Shawn gasped out.

"What?"

"I saw 'em. They stuffed him in a van and took off .I tried to chase them, I really did." Shawn said as tears started to pour down his face.

"Winnie call Henry! It's okay, it's okay." Bill Guster took Shawn into a hug. Gus scrambled out of the car and over to his sobbing best friend.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," Gus said quietly. Shawn looked up at him and hiccupped.

"My Mom's gonna be so mad." Shawn sniffled.

"You tried your best son. They won't be mad. They're going to happy that you're okay." Bill assured patting Shawn's back.

"I couldn't get ahold of Henry or Maddie," Winnie said walking over and squatting next to Bill and Shawn. "It went straight to voicemail."

"Mom!" Shawn shouted running over to his Mom who had pulled up to the drive way.

"Shawn where's Jonah? The school called and said he didn't show up." Maddie looked surprised when Shawn grasped onto her legs and continued to sob.

"Maddie," Bill sighed and walked over to them.

"Bill what's going on?"

"Jonah was taken away." Shawn whispered.

"What?" Maddie peeled Shawn off of her and bent to his level. "What do you mean he was taken away?"

"They came and took him. Some man took him away in his van. I chased after them Mom, I promise." Shawn whimpered rubbing his eyes.

"No." She shook her head.

"Maddie," Winnie rushed over.

"No! Jonah? Jonah!?" Maddie shouted running into the house.

"Shawn did you get a license plate?" Bill asked. Shawn nodded and closed his eyes. He remembered the white van driving away. The letters and numbers floated in Shawn's head before they pieced together.

"**VX3P44L**" Shawn nodded. Bill quickly wrote that down as Winnie joined the now crying Maddie on the steps.

**Santa Barbara: December 24, 2012**

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it." Shawn rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry. I'm hungry. We haven't since lunch."

"Of course. Go on ahead and get something to eat. Don't go too far." Vick said.

"C'mon Shawn, let's see what's in the kitchen." Juliet placed her hand on his arm and helped him. They walked out of the office and into the Station's kitchen. While Shawn collapsed into one of the chairs, Juliet raided the cabinets for something to cook up. "Chef Boyardee? Mini Ravioli?" Juliet asked holding up two cans.

"Sounds good." Juliet opened the cans and poured them into two separate bowls. She put them in the microwave and waited for the beep. Once the beep came, Juliet carefully took both bowls out and placed them on the table. One in front of Shawn and the other in front of the chair next to him. She grabbed two plastic spoons before joining him at the table.

"You should eat," Juliet said after a few minutes. Shawn had done nothing but stare at the tomato covered ravioli, his spoon exactly where Juliet had put it. Shawn shrugged and Juliet took a deep breath. "Please baby? Just a little bit? For me?" she begged. Shawn nodded and picked up some of the ravioli in his spoon. He placed the contents in his mouth and chewed slowly.

"This is hard Shawn. I'm sorry-"

"Don't say that!" Shawn snapped glaring at her.

"Shawn…" Juliet was breathless. Shawn had never snapped at her like that before.

"No! People always say that and they never mean it. They say they're sorry and that makes me feel guilty and they're off the hook!" Shawn ranted. He went silent and took a few breaths. "Just don't say I'm sorry, please." He looked down.

"Shawn, you didn't let me finish. I'm sorry that I don't know how to handle this." Shawn looked at her. "I don't know what you're feeling and I don't know how to make you feel better. I love you with all my heart but I don't know what to do." She finished.

"You don't have to know what to do. Just be here I guess, okay?" Juliet nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Do you want to call your parents?"

"No. I don't really care right now." Shawn leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You tired?" she asked knowing he was exhausted.

"A little." He mumbled his eyes closing.

"How about you finish your dinner, then we'll go see what else Chief and Carlton need? After that we can go to a motel and get some sleep." Shawn nodded. Juliet and Shawn ate the rest of their food in silence. Juliet kept a close eye on Shawn as they finished. Juliet took both bowls and washed them in the sink, she placed them upside down on the counter so they could dry. She took Shawn's hand and they walked back to the Chief's office.

"Do you need anything else from us Chief?" Lassiter and Vick stopped whispering and their head shot up.

"No we don't. You and Mister Spencer are free to go. Lassiter will accompany you to a motel, where we will have officers on your door at all times. The two of you go nowhere without at least two officers, am I clear?"

"Yes Chief." Juliet answered.

"Mister Spencer?" Vick cleared her throat.

"What? Yeah, sure Chief." Shawn rubbed the back of his neck.

"Go." Lassiter led Juliet and Shawn outside and into his Ford Fusion. Both Juliet and Shawn taking the backseat. The ride was short and quiet as no one was in the mood to speak. Just as Vick had said, two uniformed officers stood outside the motel room when they arrived.

"I'm just going to check inside." Lassiter grabbed his gun. "Protocol."

"Sure Carlton," Juliet yawned. Lassiter went inside and checked the closet, bathroom and main room. "Clear." He said from inside. Shawn and Juliet entered the room. "Would you guys like me to stay?"

"No. Go back home to Marlowe Carlton. Thank you." She touched Carlton's arm in thanks as he passed by her.

"Night O'Hara. Spencer." He shut the door behind him. Shawn walked forward, sat on the bed and kicked off his shoes. The room was small with one big bed in the middle of the room. The floor was covered in a tan carpet, the walls an egg cream white. The bed had a blue blanket and two green pillows at the top.

"Tomorrow we can see if we can grab a few things from the house." Juliet said as Shawn took off his tee-shirt.

"Yeah okay."

"Don't be so down. You're okay and I'm enormously appreciative that you are." Juliet put her heels near the door.

"You're right Jules. We're both alive and unhurt… mostly." He smiled slowly. Juliet chuckled and went into the bathroom. She swiftly washed her face with soap, water and a cloth she'd found. Juliet turned back into the room and shut off the light. Shawn was already lying on the right side of the bed under the covers. His jeans, socks and his shirt littered the floor. Juliet stepped over them and joined him in bed.

As soon as her body touched the mattress, Shawn's arm was wrapped around her and he pulled her close. Juliet put her head on his bare chest and wrapped her arms around his figure. After a long, stressful day it was good to be enveloped in his warm embrace.

"I love you Jules. And I'm sorry for snapping earlier." Shawn whispered.

"Shawn? Don't say sorry, you don't need to. You're forgiven love." She kissed his chest.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you, you don't deserve it."

"It's been a long rough day Shawn. Just get some sleep. I love you too." She softly patted Shawn's chest and they both slowly fell asleep.

**Santa Barbara: June 2, 1986 **

Shawn moved his legs back and forth and he carefully watched the door waiting for his Dad to walk through them. When Shawn saw his Dad run through the door, he jumped up.

"Dad!" Henry ran over to him and took off his sun glasses.

"Where's your Mom?" he asked.

"She's um…"

"Shawn! Where is she?" Henry yelled impatiently.

"In the room with the Chief." As soon as the words left his mouth, Henry ran away from him. Shawn sighed and fell back into the chair he'd been put in. It took them almost two hours to get word to Henry and a few minutes for him to actually get here. When arriving at the station, he'd been commanded to sit down and not to move by his mother. She hadn't looked at him since he'd told her Jonah had been taken. And when she told him not to move it was brisk command before she was gone.

She blamed him for Jonah's . He didn't blame her, he blamed himself too. If only he'd said something, warned Jonah to get away from the fence like Henry had taught them to. Maybe if he had jumped down from the tree he would have been taken instead. He was smaller, weaker and an easier target. The man would have been smarter to take him. It seemed like Jonah always got the attention. However in this instance, Shawn couldn't help but think about him as well.

Henry had yet to learn that Shawn had chased after the van. Hell, Shawn hadn't even told anyone but Bill about the license plate. Shawn felt embarrassed that he couldn't stop the van. Everything his father had instructed him to do in this situation flew out of his mind. All he could focus on was getting Jonah back. The brother who would give him up for a bottle of water. Jonah hated his guts, Shawn knew it.

Jonah had told Shawn before that he was nothing but a pest and one day would be squashed like a bug. Shawn felt slightly guilty about feeling happy. Jonah was gone. Gone. He was now an only child, he wouldn't have to battle and lose for his parent's attention. All he had to be was himself.

"We will try our best to find him Henry." Uncle Lou promised.

"I know." Henry took the seat next to Shawn and stared outside. "Are you alright?" The question caught Shawn by surprise.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he shot back.

"You were at the house when it happened. Bill Guster told me that you went after the van and got a license plate." Henry stretched his legs.

"So?"

"You went after a van on a bike Shawn. That's extremely dangerous. You could have been taken as well or killed. Then we would have lost both of you. That was a pinhead move." Shawn looked at his muddy shoes after his father's scolding. "Thank you Shawn. Because of you, we might be able to track down the van and get your brother back." Henry clapped Shawn's shoulder. Henry then walked away and vanished into a room.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all. I give you this chapter as a... St. Patrick's gift. Anyways, my sister and I were watching Disney Channel with our brothers when "The Luck of the Irish" came on. Sometime later we noticed that Timothy Omundson, was playing the bad guy. I then fangirl screamed and got kicked out of the living room :( Happy St. Patrick's!

* * *

**Santa Barbara: June 3, 1986**

_Shawn was running. He didn't know from what, or why he was running. He just was. He had a feeling that he was being followed. He looked behind him and saw the outline of a van. The same van that had taken Jonah. They were after him now too. Shawn ran towards the door and opened the door. He fell through the doorway and landed on a plush carpet. The door slammed shut and the room went dark. Shawn saw a figure heading towards him._

"_Dad?" Shawn's voice was small and shaky. _

"_No. Not Dad." Shawn almost jumped with relief. _

"_Jonah? Are you okay? Where are we?" Shawn went to stand up but he couldn't. A sudden pain erupted in his ankles. Shawn tried to see what was happening, the room was pitch black. _

"_Limbo." Was Jonah's answer._

"_Li-Limbo?" Shawn stuttered. _

"_You're dead little brother." Shawn looked around frantically. _

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Then why are you here?" Shawn thought it over._

"_Jonah stop! I'm sorry the van took you-!"_

"_You're sorry!" Jonah screamed. "Do you know what I've been through? You're not sorry! And I'm not sorry either." _

"_What?" a chilling breeze swept through Shawn making him shiver. _

"_Goodbye little brother." Coming straight at him was Jonah's face. His eyes were red and his face was covered with blood. Before Shawn could scream Jonah's mouth had swallowed him up._

"Shawn! Shawn!" Shawn jumped up. His breathing hard and he was very hot. The blankets were trapping him, the hands on his shoulders holding him down. Shawn struggled against the restraints. "Shawn! Kiddo calm down." The voice commanded. Shawn opened his eyes and saw Captain Connors in front of him.

"Captain Connors?"

"Yeah kid, it's me. Relax. Just relax," Connors voice was soft and comforting. Connors slowly lowered Shawn back onto the bed. "Easy. Are you okay?"

"Where's my Dad?" Shawn asked ignoring the question.

"With your mother." Shawn sighed. His Dad had barely left his Mom's side. And she was always at the department. Shawn looked at the clock; it was three in the morning. It'd been twelve hours since Shawn had heard his Mother's voice. She talked to others, but not when he was around. She could be chatting away to an officer, however as soon as he stepped into the room she clamed up. Whenever he asked her a question she would ignore him. Henry had just told him to leave her alone.

"Are you okay?" Connor's repeated. Shawn gave a slight nod before turning in the bed and facing the wall. Connors patted his back before leaving the room.

"Is he okay?" Shawn heard his dad.

"He was screaming a few minutes ago. Bad dream." Connors replied.

"How long will these dreams last?" Henry whispered.

"It's his own way of coping. A PTSD symptom. Give it time. He'll be better soon."

**Santa Barbara: December 24, 2012**

Shawn opened his eyes and waited until the darkness around him didn't seem so dark. Looking over to his left, Juliet was still sleeping peacefully. Her blonde hair going down her back, her head on his arm and her other hand resting next to her face. Shawn listened to her slow deep breathing to help calm himself down.

Juliet always had a way of calming him down, even when she didn't mean to. One time they had gotten into a fight because he wouldn't yell at her. After Jonah left, all his parents did was yell. Shawn had promised himself that he would never yell at his wife, especially Juliet. She simply didn't deserve to be yelled at. Part of it was his promise, the other was just her. She didn't leave when he told her his secret. She didn't run away or turn him in. Juliet stayed because she loved him. He had no doubts. All Juliet had to do was say his name, touch him in the smallest way or just be near him and he felt as if nothing could harm him. Nothing could bother him. All of his anger, sadness, insecurities- they all disappeared.

A sharp intake of breath caused Shawn to snap his neck towards Juliet. She took another breath before curling into a ball. Her knee coming up and resting against her chest. His shoulders slumped seeing she was alright. A shrill ringing blast out into the room. Shawn got out of bed and quickly grabbed his phone out of his pants pockets.

"Hello?" Shawn whispered tip-toeing into the other room.

"Did I wake you?" Shawn shut the bathroom door and leaned against the sink.

"No Mom." On the other line you could hear other people talking, the occasional phone, and his mother's heavy breathing.

"How's Juliet?" Maddie asked.

"Why did you really call Ma? We both know you didn't call to ask about Jules." Shawn said his voice harsh.

"Don't talk to me like that," his mom snapped. "I don't care how old you are, or even if you have kids of your own. You never talk to me like that, understand?" Shawn sighed and shut his eyes for a moment before answering, "Yeah."

"Now then, they're looking over Jonah and…" Shawn zoned out as his mom started to talk about Jonah. As cliché as it was, Shawn always felt compared to Jonah. He got an award, Jonah got a better one. Shawn got a B on a test, Jonah got an A. His parents were always talking about Jonah. And this time was no different. "When are you coming down?"

Shawn refocused his brain into the conversation. "I don't know. Maybe tomorrow or the next day."

"This is your brother Goose. He's been missing for years and…"

"Shawn?" a voice called. Shawn rubbed his face before turning back to the phone.

"I don't care about Jonah right now Ma. I have to go, Jules is calling." Shawn hung up on his mom and exited the bathroom. "Are you okay?" he questioned walking back to the bed. Juliet was sitting up in the bed, her legs stretched out and her eyes searching the dark for him.

"Yeah I just- I woke up and you weren't here." She shrugged as Shawn finally reached the bed.

"My Mom just called. Go back to bed sweetie." Shawn kissed her forehead.

"What did she say?" Juliet wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down with her.

"She just wanted to see how you were doing." Shawn lied.

"Shawn, what did she really say?" Shawn smiled weakly. Juliet had picked up a practice of knowing when he was lying.

"She wanted to know when I was going to the hospital to see Jonah." Shawn let himself relax slightly in her arms.

"When are you going?" Juliet put a hand on his lower back and the other on his cheek.

"I don't know. I don't know if I will," Shawn shrugged as best as he could.

"He's your brother baby."

"Now you sound like my Mother." Shawn tried to pull away but Juliet tightened her arms around him so he couldn't move away.

"I'm not trying to babe. I just think you should go see him. You obviously have some unresolved issues with him that I think you need to work out. It'll just bug you if you don't."

"Why do you always have to be right?" Shawn groaned.

"Because I just am. Let's get some more sleep- or not." She corrected when she saw Shawn's face twist. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope." Shawn kissed her. Juliet welcomed the kiss for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Baby?"

"Alright. I just had a nightmare," Shawn confessed.

"A nightmare?" Juliet's nose scrunched.

"Can we not talk about it Jules? Please?" Shawn begged. Juliet kept her eyes off his pleading ones, knowing one look and she would cave.

"Shawn, I'm your fiancée. We're going to be married. Probably for the rest of our lives. Don't you want our marriage to start off on a good foot?" he sighed knowing what she wanted him to do.

"Yes." He mumbled.

"Then tell me what happened. I've been completely honest with you, it goes both ways."

"I know Jules," Shawn let his eyes roam to the ceiling.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I've kept this secret Jules. And you're not even fazed by it. For the last day we've focused on me and my stupid family issues-"

"Our family." Juliet corrected keeping him locked in her embrace.

"Our stupid family issues and I'm tired of it." Juliet nuzzled his nose and kissed his cheek.

"These things need to be worked out." She voiced.

"Later. These things can be worked out later. How are you feeling?" he changed the subject.

"I'm fine Shawn. Thank you, by the way, for catching me." She smiled softly.

"I'll always be there to catch you babe. I'm like the safety net to your trapeze person." Juliet chuckled.

"Don't you mean acrobat? And no you haven't heard it both ways." Shawn couldn't help but let a smug grin spread on his face. Oh what this blonde could to do to him. Shawn moved around so he was lying on his side with Juliet curved into his front. "Tell me about your dream."

"I'll tell you about it later. I promise." He kissed her hair and stroked her arm. Juliet sighed contently and dug her head into the pillow.

**Santa Barbara: December 24, 2012 **

"Just grab what you need." Vick said to them. Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and they wandered into the house. The living room looked no different from the night before except for a missing TV and crime scene tape. Shawn walked in the lead to the bedrooms with Juliet, and Carlton following. Vick had allowed them to take a few things from the house to sustain them for the next few days.

Juliet let go of Shawn's hand and took the bag Carlton had offered her. She walked over to the hanging door by the closet and pushed it away. Her clothes littered the floor as did Shawn's. Juliet picked up some shirts, pants, shorts, bras- anything she would need clothing wise- and zipped the bag shut. Shawn had yet to pack anything. He stood by the window looking outside at the neighbor's house.

"Why didn't they hear anything?" he suddenly asked turning towards Lassiter.

"Most of them weren't home at the time, some were asleep and others simply didn't pay attention. One of your neighbors Misses…" Carlton reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out a notepad. "Jenkins said she saw a man entering the house. She thought he knew one of you since he had a key."

"A key? No one has a key except us." Shawn said.

"Not even Guster? Your Dad?" Carlton questioned.

"Nope." Juliet answered.

"And we don't leave one outside." Shawn said.

"What happens when you forget your key?" the question was pointed at Shawn.

"I'll call Jules and see what she's doing."

"And if she's busy?" Lassiter was writing all of this down.

"Then I grab one from a neighbor." Shawn said.

"A neighbor?" Lassiter turned to Juliet.

"Yeah." Juliet shrugged. "Probably not a good idea now that I think about it." Juliet mused.

"Wait. If he had a key, why bust down the door?" Shawn pointed out.

"Good questions." Lassiter clicked and pocketed his pen.

"Is this in any way connected to Jonah?" Shawn looked towards Vick.

"He's been gone for a few years, and then he shows up. There will be an official investigation on what happened to your brother when he disappeared." Vick answered. Shawn nodded and turned away from the window. He grabbed whatever clothes seemed necessary, and then zipped them up in his own bag. "Finished?"

"Yeah." Juliet nodded. Vick, Carlton and Shawn headed out of the room. Juliet was right behind them but a shine caught her eye. She bent down and picked up a ring. The ring Shawn had given her for their engagement. Strange since she never took it off. Juliet quickly slipped it onto the appropriate finger before hurrying out of the room. Shawn was in the corner of the room looking over his beloved movie collection. Carlton and Vick were talking quietly outside.

"You okay?" Juliet touched the back of Shawn's neck.

"Yeah. Most of the tapes are okay, none are missing." He reported.

"Shawn? This isn't about the tapes is it?" Shawn shrugged and nudged one of said tapes with his foot.

"Spencer the hospital called. They need you down there." Lassiter said walking back into the room. Shawn slumped slightly before giving a curt nod. "I'll take you." Juliet grasped onto Shawn's hand as they walked past Lassiter and out to the car. Juliet took the front seat while Shawn took the back.

"Hurry back Detectives!" Vick shouted as they drove away.

The drive was short and quiet. Lassiter tried to make conversation but was quickly turned down by no answer or a short one. The Detective side of him wanted to question Shawn. Why didn't you tell us about your brother? Do you have any idea who's behind this? Yet when he looked over at Juliet he just wanted to slug the fraud. He knew Juliet was in love with the man. And when something was hurting him, it hurt her. But because of how he was raised, Spencer didn't know how to talk about his feelings. Just look at his parents. The whole Spencer family is like a bag of trail mix. One bite was sweet and chocolaty. The next was sour and crunchy. There was no telling what you got, until after you bit into it.

Lassiter himself had been a part of a few Spencer run ins and they were never pleasant. While all were loyal, they were stubborn as hell. The whole family was never together unless something was wrong or someone had gotten shot. The silence being too much for him, Carlton turned on the radio. A version of Jingle Bells played throughout the car.

"Can you believe it's Christmas Eve?" Lassiter spoke up.

"I forgot." Juliet mumbled glancing at Shawn through the side mirror.

"Same." Lassiter rolled his eyes and found a parking space. They all got out of the car and made their way into the large building. The lobby was filled with people in crutches, wheelchairs, some were coughing, others moaning. Lassiter sighed happily as the cool air from the AC blasted against his skin. The temperature was close to being a hundred degrees.

"I'm looking for Jonah Spencer's room." Lassiter showed the lady at the desk his badge. She typed a few things into the computer before looking back up.

"Room 134 Accident and emergency ward. Level three." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." Shawn said as he passed her. They all climbed into the elevator and Juliet pushed the third floor button on the panel.

"Ready?" Juliet once again took Shawn's hand.

Shawn sighed and nodded bravely. "As I'll ever be. Just… don't leave me please." He added in a whisper.

"I'll be with you the whole time. I promise." Juliet promised. Lassiter pretended not to hear the conversation and was the first out of the tiny space. Silently they made their way down to room 134. A few doors down Shawn could hear laughing. Lassiter entered the room but Shawn stopped before the doorway. He was out of sight from his parents.

"I can't go in." he suddenly said.

"What?" Juliet was confused.

"I can't go in. I just- no." he shook his head. Juliet rolled her eyes and gave him a little push. Shawn landed in the room with Juliet's push.

"Jeez Spencer, watch yourself." Lassiter said. All heads turned to Shawn. Henry stood up and watched his youngest son closely. Shawn saw as a smile slowly fell from Maddies face and as one spread across Jonah's.

"Hey little bro." Shawn gulped and went to run out of the room. Juliet's figure blocked the only exit.

"Shawn." Henry's voice was soft. Shawn sighed and walked into the room. Juliet followed him, a steady hand on his back to keep him from turning.

"Jonah, this Detective Carlton Lassiter and Juliet O'Hara." Maddie introduced them.

"Hello Detectives." Jonah turned his attention away from Shawn and landed it on Juliet. He gave her a slight smile. Jonah's eyes squinted and he quickly noticed the ring on both Juliet's and Shawn's fingers. How Juliet stood close to Shawn.

"What are you staring at?" Shawn snapped noticing the amount of attention Jonah was giving Juliet.

"Calm down." Jonah's smile grew.

"Why are you so happy?" Shawn's voice was harsh.

"Shawn…" Juliet warned.

"What? I just don't understand." He moved away from Juliet. "He's gone. Vamoose. For twenty-six years and he has a freakin' smile on his face. What the hell is up with that?" Shawn continued looking around.

"I agree with Spencer- Err Shawn." Lassiter corrected as he was currently surrounded by four, almost five Spencer's.

"He deals with things differently. You were always dramatic Goose." Maddie answered.

"Dramatic? I'm not dramatic. I simply do what is called for." Shawn specified.

"And you're a pathological liar." Jonah stated with snap.

"You're an idiot!" Shawn shouted.

"Shawn!" Maddie and Juliet yelled at the same time.

"If you can't keep it down, you'll be asked to leave." A nurse said to Shawn.

"I'm leaving anyways." He huffed making a move towards the door. Once again, Juliet stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"How am I an idiot? I want to know." Jonah nodded his head at Shawn.

"Our dad was a cop. How many times did he tell us not to talk to strangers? You talked to one and got kidnapped! Therefore you are stupid, and it's your fault." Shawn finished, crossing his arms. The room was silent after Shawn's speech.

Jonah's eyebrows rose as he thought. Shawn was right. Henry's rants about strangers should have made a lasting impression in their brains. But Jonah wasn't going to lose to his little brother. "Like you haven't done stupid crap."

"At least I've never been abducted because of my being stupid." All eyes landed on Shawn.

"Really? What about the getting taken, getting shot and jumping onto a moving vehicle?" Henry reminded him.

"It wasn't my fault. I told Gus to meet me. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Still relying on Gus? It's no wonder you're going to die alone and young." Jonah said.

"I'm done." Despite Juliet's attempts of grabbing him, Shawn managed to get out of the room.

* * *

I may have Jonah trying to ruin Juliet and Shawn's relationship. But don't worry, I won't spoil anything :) _*evil laugh*_


	6. Chapter 6

Not as long as my other chapters, and I'm sorry about that. This took me FOREVER to write. I would write it, then I wasn't happy with result, erased it and the cycle continued. Hope you like this!

* * *

**Santa Barbara: December 24, 2012**

"Still relying on Gus? It's no wonder you're going to die alone and young." Jonah said.

"I'm done." Despite Juliet's attempts of grabbing him, Shawn managed to get out of the room. Shawn stormed down the hallway, ignoring Juliet's calls. He made it over to the elevator and he jammed his finger on the call-button. Juliet being the fiancée that she was; was right behind him. She grabbed his arm as the elevator's doors opened with a ping.

"Shawn stop!" she yelled pulling back on his arm. Shawn continued his way into the small space. Juliet followed him, realizing she had no choice.

"Leave me alone Jules." He said shoving her grip off of his arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" she slapped his arm as the doors pinged close.

"Me? What's wrong with me? What's wrong with him!?" Shawn shouted turning towards Juliet. She took a step back at his stance. He was tense, and had a fiery look in his eyes. Juliet had never him so… pissed. Sure Shawn got mad but never this mad. He looked like he wanted to punch a wall or chew through steal. "He disappears, ruins my life, my parents' marriage and then he comes back and flirts with you!" That's what this was about. Juliet had noticed Jonah's prolonged staring and crack comments on Shawn's love life. While she thought nothing of it, it must have been the fuel to an already burning fire inside of Shawn.

"Shawn he wasn't flirting with me." Juliet protested. She tried to grab his arm but the door opened and Shawn escaped before she could get a firm grip. He stalked over to a vending machine and put in his change. Juliet stood by him, her foot tapping on the ground. They were surrounded by hurt people, and Juliet had no desire to get into a fight with him in front of so many witnesses. So she waited patiently until Shawn was done and she could drag him to some place more private. The machine buzzed as a bag of Skittles was pushed from its place and landed with a plunk into the basin at the bottom. "I swear baby." Juliet said calmly.

Shawn snorted and grabbed his prize from the machine. He ripped open the bag, little candies falling and bouncing on the floor. Juliet bent down and picked up a few of them. "Wasn't flirting with you Jules. Are you that naïve?" he popped a few of the colored sweets into his mouth.

"Hey!" she jammed her finger onto his chest. "You're mad at your brother; don't take it out on me. And don't you dare call me naïve again, got it mister?" she threw the no longer good candies into the trashcan. Shawn moved away and tossed the empty bag into the trashcan.

"They got rid of lime and replaced it with green apple! Who does that? Lime was sooo much better." Juliet was taken aback by the quick change in subject. "I mean you just can't kick lime out and be like 'Hey sorry, you're no longer needed. We're replacing you with a new flavor' that's just rude." Shawn shook his head and collapsed into one of the empty chairs near him. Juliet waited a few seconds before following him. Shawn had his face buried into his hands. Juliet placed a hand on his back in-between his shoulder blades.

"Oh baby, you're not really talking about Skittles are you?" Juliet asked him softly. Shawn shook his head and took a deep breath. "Shawn, your parents aren't going to replace you with Jonah. Nor will I. We all love you Shawn, especially your parents." Juliet told him. Shawn looked up at her and Juliet saw his lip quiver. "It's okay to be feeling this. Like everything's going to change. But it's not sweetie. We're still going to get married; your dad will still be himself. You'll still be Carlton's number one hated Spencer." Shawn chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry about nothing, okay?" Juliet pushed some of Shawn's hair off of his forehead.

"Okay." Shawn nodded sitting up.

"Now let's go back upstairs. Carlton is supposed to ask Jonah questions about his missing period. I think you should be there." Juliet stood and gripped his upper arm. "Come on," she urged him to stand up. Shawn stood up and kissed her temple.

"Thanks Jules. I don't know what I would do without you sometimes."

"No problem." Juliet linked their hands and led the way back to the elevator. They arrived back onto the third floor in seconds. They walked down the hallway and back into Jonah's room, Shawn behind Juliet. Everyone looked up when they entered the room.

"I uh- guess I should I apologize for earlier…" Shawn trailed off awkwardly.

"It's alright Goose." Maddie nodded at him.

"Good timing Spencer- Shawn." Lassiter sighed, "I was just about to start questioning him." He motioned to Jonah.

"Fire away," Jonah smirked. Shawn found it odd that Jonah wasn't bothered by the subject.

"Let's start with your captor. Do you know who took you?" Lassiter questioned standing firmly still.

"Not exactly. I mean, I never really saw his face completely. It was always dark." Jonah told.

"Where did he keep you?" Lassiter took down notes as he talked.

"At first I was in a basement. That was just for a few hours. I blacked out for a while, and when I came too I was in a bedroom." Jonah began, "The guy wasn't too bad for a kidnapper."

"What do you mean?" Henry interrupted with a frown.

"Well, he was nothing like you Pop." Jonah smiled, "But he never beat me. Never touched me, or hurt me in any way. He gave me plenty of food, water, clothes. There was even a game system he let me play with."

"Sounds more like he was babysitting you rather than kidnapping you." Juliet spoke.

"She's right, sounds like a vacation." Lassiter added.

"It was weird. I asked him about it, he said he was remorseful. But he didn't exactly want to take me back." Jonah explained.

"Did he ever tell you any personal information?" Shawn shifted his feet and kept his eyes on Jonah. Jonah's hair had been cut and he had been cleaned up nicely. The mud and blood gone.

"He mentioned that he had an ex-wife every once in a while." Jonah shrugged.

"Did you ever try to get away?" Juliet piped in a question. Jonah turned to her and smiled.

"Of course I did. I missed home. He caught me every time. And every time he would sit me down and explain how the world was changing and how I was safer with him. After a few failed attempts I just stopped trying." Jonah looked down at his blanket. Maddie put a hand on his hair and stroked him.

"How'd you get away this time? Why were you covered in blood?" Shawn asked. Jonah looked at Shawn and their eyes locked.

"He left on a trip. I don't know why, but he did. I'm older now and I was tired of being kept inside. I snuck out through one of the doors and I just stood outside. He came back early and was really pissed to see me outside. This was the first time he'd gotten physical. He started yelling at me and pulling at my clothes. I struggled with him and he pushed me. I fell over the balcony and landed into a ravine by the house."

"I crawled away and managed to get I think maybe a mile or two away from the house. I finally found a little town and figured out I was in New Mexico. Some guys-biker dudes- who were drunk came after me. They knocked me out. Next thing I knew I was waking up, naked by a canyon. My clothes were gone and I was covered with blood. I stumbled into the city and I had no idea of where I was. Until I found a newspaper article featuring Shawny here, which told me I was in Santa Barbara and I just made it to the station. You all know the rest." Jonah licked his lips. Shawn nodded and looked down at his feet. The guy who had taken Jonah seemed to have cared about him if he was never physical. That was strange all in itself. And the bikers getting Jonah out of New Mexico and into California. How'd he get into New Mexico in the first place? There were many questions about what had happen to Jonah.

"Well, at least he never hurt you." Maddie smiled at Jonah. She felt a little better knowing Jonah hadn't been tortured.

"Alright then. Carlton, Shawn, can we speak outside?" Juliet turned without waiting for an answer. "We'll be right back." Lassiter assured following Juliet, Shawn behind him. Juliet walked down the hallway before stopping and waiting for the men to catch up.

"It's very strange, don't you think?" She said to Lassiter.

"It is. The way Jonah's describing the situation, it seems as if the worst crime the guy did was kidnapping." Carlton nodded in agreement.

"Wait, Jonah said he had an ex-wife." Shawn remembered.

"So?"

"The guy sounded like he was treating Jonah like a son. That's a start right? We're looking for a guy with an ex-wife and probably a lost son." Shawn said.

"Great. That narrows it down to only like maybe three-million men, maybe more. Thanks for the help." Lassiter replied sarcastically.

"Shawn's right Carlton. It's better than nothing." Juliet yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I think this is enough for one-day. Let's go say goodbye and head back to the hotel Jules. I think we both need some sleep." Shawn suggested stifling a yawn of his own.

Juliet was about to protest but Lassiter interrupted her. "He's right O'Hara. I think we can officially say the attack on your home is indeed connected to Jonah. He threatened both of you, and the Spencer's." Lassiter reasoned with her. "I can't have you on the job. Go with Shawn, go back to the hotel and take a nice, long nap." Lassiter told her.

"Okay." Juliet nodded honestly not having the energy to fight him.

"I'll take you both there. There's going to be two officers' at your door at all times and a black and white in the parking lot." Shawn nodded.

"Do you know where Gus is?" Shawn asked.

"He's at the Psych office." Lassiter told him.

"Can you take Juliet back to the motel? I need to talk to Gus about a few things." Shawn mumbled changing his mind about sleep.

"Shawn…" Juliet grabbed his hands.

"I'll be fine Jules." Lassiter nodded.

**PsychPsychPsych**

"Hey man," Shawn said as he walked into the Psych office. Gus looked up and jumped slightly.

"What are you doing here Shawn?" Two officers walked into the office right behind Shawn.

"I needed to get away," Shawn collapsed onto the couch. Gus nodded and moved to sit next to him.

"How are you?"

"Fine." Shawn mumbled his eyes closing.

"Shawn? Shawn?" Gus shook him softly. Shawn didn't stir, but a snore erupted from him. One of the officers went to wake him but Gus stopped him. "Let him sleep." Gus commanded. The officer withdrew his hand and nodded.

**Santa Barbara: June 4, 1986**

"Still haven't found Jonah?" Gus asked sitting next to Shawn on the swings. Shawn shook his head and continued to look down at the ground. Word had quickly spread around the city about Jonah Spencer's disappearance. Apparently when your dad was a detective and your mom a respected Psychologist, your disappearance got more notice. "Are you okay Shawn?" This time Shawn shrugged and used his feet to push the swing a little bit. Gus could tell Shawn was trying not to cry.

"Well, not to be mean or anything, I sure won't miss being pushed around." Gus tried to joke. He was rewarded with a small smile.

"Yeah." Shawn wiped his nose with his sleeve, "Or having to deal with Danny." Shawn added. Gus laughed and swung next to Shawn.

"It'll be okay Shawn. They'll find him. Your family will be close to normal and you'll forget it ever happened." Gus said taking a real good, close look at Shawn. Gus noticed he was in the same clothes as he'd been in the day Jonah had been taken. Gus also noticed scratches covering his arms and face. He even saw a patch of dried blood on Shawn's knee. Gus didn't say anything and just let Shawn break down into tears. He didn't know what to say. He'd never seen Shawn cry before. This was a foreign concept to Gus. All Gus could do was put a hand on Shawn's back as he cried.

* * *

_Hehe_ little Shawn break-down is always nice to see.

Oh! And I recommend listening to "Please Read The Letter" by Robert Plant and Alison Krauss, it's a really good song! Enjoy your upcoming day!


End file.
